Saiyuki Gaiden: Thanks for the Memories
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: When a heretic child comes into Heaven, he affects the lives of six people. "Awesome! You're shining, like the sun!", "Mama!", "Nataku, about my name- I'm Goku. Nice to meet you.", "Aya-nee, will you protect me too?" "I don't care where I go as long as I can be with you. I'll go with you where ever you go. I love you all a lot so, so... Stay with me always, OK?"
1. Chapter 1

**Red-Weasel-Chan: Crap -.-. I don't know what to say.**

**A Dark Lullaby: ^-^ Say something like "Hello Lovelies! Welcome to the Great and Awesome Dark's Awesome Story!"**

**Weasel-Chan: Why is it only you?! Technically it's both of our story!**

**Dark: MY~ bad… I did not mean to hurt your feelings. *clears throat* "Welcome to the Great and Awesome Dark **_**and**_** Weasel-Chan's story!" *whispers* Though Dark is awesomeer!**

**Weasel-Chan: Now it sounds like a dark emo weasel is going to go after someone while they read it!**

**Dark: Mou~, I'm no good at this kind of stuff! I just spout things that come out of my head! If you think you can do better do it!**

**Weasel-Chan: Why not just say the stories title -.-… Baka-Saru.**

**Dark: HEY! No name calling! Weasel-KUN!**

**Weasel-Chan: -.- Now we're just getting off topic. Here is our new story Thanks for the Memories! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the anime/manga nor the characters except our OC's. Everything belongs to the ever lovely Kazuya Minekura!**

Saiyuki Gaiden: Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 1 – The Heretic Child

It was like any other day in Heaven. The cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind, and within a certain building all was boringly quiet. Konzen Douji was sitting in his office doing paperwork. The beautiful blonde, however, wasn't exactly writing anything down. No, he was more accurately leaning back in his chair with his feet propped upon his desk, a scowl on his features like normal, but it was deeper than usual.

The violet eyed male sighed out, clearly not very happy, and a light tap on the door did anything but lighten it. "I'm busy," he called out, hoping the person would get the idea and leave. His wish was not granted as the door opened to reveal a young woman in her early twenties holding a tray with tea. "I knew you weren't busy," the woman smiled. Konzen looked to see his personal secretary, Yuki. She had long black hair, half up in a bun, the other half flowing down her back, with chocolate brown eyes and sun kissed skin. She was a bit shorter than average women, but her Chinese dress made her stand out even more.

The blonde grunted and went back to doing nothing. Yuki shook her head as she approached the man's desk. "What? Are you not happy to see me?" she teased with a laugh.

Konzen decided to ignore the comment and changed the topic with a question of his own, "Where is your bodyguard?"

Yuki pouted mentally as she replied "You know Yun Li. He is sitting outside per usual."

The man nodded his head to show he had heard her. In all honesty, he didn't much care where the personal guard was. He just wanted a change of topic so it didn't become awkward.

The door opened again to reveal Kanzeon Bosatsu smirking away. At this, Konzen appeared to be getting more agitated. "Well, how is the old married couple today?" the merciful goddess teased.

Both original members in the room stuttered out incoherent replies, not expecting that kind of introduction. Kanzeon laughed at their reactions and waved her hand in front of her to stop them, "I'm just kidding as always. I just love your reactions every time I say it."

The goddess' nephew grumbled out curses her way while his secretary blushed wildly. The merciful goddess knew of the young woman's love for her nephew and so decided to tease them every chance she got. Yuki had somehow managed to make Konzen a bit happier and that is what Kanzeon had always wanted to see…. A happy Konzen.

"What do you want Kanzeon, aside from causing our discomfort?" Konzen growled out, clearly not happy with his aunts' antics.

"Oh, I would like you and Yuki to accompany me to see what kind of animal a traveler has picked up from the world below," the hermaphrodite replied with a smile. "Animal?" Yuki asked. She read books about the different kinds of animals in the world below but never has seen one.

"Ah, it's a small animal I suppose" Kanzeon pointed out mainly to Konzen. "A golden eyed animal."

* * *

A black haired male was sitting in a cherry blossom tree drinking sake as he listened to his subordinates call out his name so he could attend some meeting. The man didn't seem to care, sipping his drink without a care in the world until a rock met the side of his face. Luckily he kept his balance and managed to stay on the branch.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing up there?!" a rough feminine voice yelled out to him.

The man turned to look at his attacker and wasn't too surprised to see the Admiral of his squad glaring at him. He scoffed and looked away, "None of your damn business! Now go away _Admiral_~!" He said the woman's rank in a teasing tone as he was hit in the head once again by a rock. The General growled and glared at the woman once again, "Would you stop throwing rocks at me ya' damn pest?!"

"Who're you calling a pest you damn pervert?!" the woman yelled back at her superior. The Admiral of the Western Army, Amaya, was a normal woman considering she was in the Army. She had black choppy hair with red eyes that popped from underneath her bangs. Her attire was like the General's except she didn't show skin like he did.

"You heard me midget! I don't need to repeat myself to a lower ranking officer like you!" said the six foot one General.

"I may be of lower ranking but I've been doing both you AND Tenpou's work since I got here! Better yet, I should be promoted for all the extra work I've been doing!" Amaya growled out.

"What about my work?" an eerily familiar voice interrupted the argument.

The two black haired individuals turned slowly to see their Field Marshal smiling very creepily at them.

The Admiral backed away in fear. She only saw that face when she knew one of them was going to get beat. "N-Nothing Tenpou," she stuttered out.

Tenpou smirked in satisfaction and ruffled the woman's hair, "I know Amaya. I was just joking with you."

The woman was relieved she didn't piss off her superior. She was about to explain what happened when she was hit on her head by a fist. "Ow! Who the hell hit me?!"

"The same person you ran away from you idiot!" the person nearly snarled out.

Amaya turned around to see her bodyguard, Chao Li. He wore the traditional Chinese warrior armor and his long lavender hair was tied up in a high ponytail, his gray eyes always narrowed in annoyance at his ward. The black haired woman, after figuring out who it was, scoffed and looked away like a little kid, "OH, it's just you."

Chao Li seemed to breathe fire through his nostrils at the immature comment, "Just ME?! You little bitch! I have been looking everywhere in Heaven for you! Do not just shrug me off like I'm a fucking bug!"

The red eyed girl felt an anger mark pound on her forehead, "I'll do whatever the hell I want! You're not my father!"

As they continued to argue, Tenpou and Kenren looked on in amusement. They couldn't help but laugh as the two fought over something so trivial.

The field Marshal then looked up to see that his General was smiling at Amaya. Though neither Amaya nor Kenren have said anything, Tenpou knew of their feelings for each other, even if they themselves haven't realized. They seemed to balance each other out, but both were too stubborn to admit anything between themselves, it seemed that Kenren had to resort to teasing her in order to gain her attention.

"Hey, don't you think we should try and stop them?" Kenren asked, referring to the two hot heads that were now attempting to rip out the others entrails. Tenpou just laughs, shaking his head saying, "No, that's their way of showing their friendship".

"One hell of a sadistic way to talk to your buddy," the General grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"So, you have brought this infant from the World Below?" Kanzeon asks a man, Jiroushin, whom is kneeling in front of her.

"Yes. In the state of Toujyoushin, Gouraikoku, at the top of the Mountain Kakasan, born from a rock, was a youkai heretic," Egan explained his encounter.

"Born from a rock?" Konzen questioned out loud, not really believing such a story.

"Actually," the goddess looked up at her nephew, "It isn't a human nor a demon. It is a creature born by nature."

"Is he really that terrifying?" Yuki asked for everyone. So far this new being in Heaven sounded like everyone's worst nightmare. Before more discussion could be made, the room was filled with a loud, "Let ME GO! Ouch! Don't hold me so hard!"

One of the guards that brought the child in the room growled at the comment, "Shut up! Couldn't you be a bit more mature?" A small child with long brown hair, golden eyes, and shackles on his wrists, neck, and ankles came into view, sitting on the ground. He was pouting at the guard like any normal child would do and said, "You promised me that you would give me food if I came along with you here! You big fat liar!"

The blonde man just stared at the little boy before feeling a sweat drop form on his head. "He is an animal," he grumbled out at the mention of food.

His assistant, however, looked at the boy with sparkly eyes and a huge smile. Clearly she loved the child already. "I think he is just simply adorable!" she squealed, really tempted to squeeze his cheeks in delight.

The second guard seemed to be a bit skeptical about the woman's statement and said, "Look at this kid. He was born with golden eyes."

Konzen and Yuki looked at the kid, who was staring in their direction, and saw that the guard was right. The boy had striking golden eyes that were not normal.

"With eyes which are more golden than anything and a strong personality that he holds," the guard turned to the goddess with curious eyes, as if he didn't know what to do. "I am not sure of what punishment he should receive, so I've come to ask for your opinion."

"Hmm, I see," Kanzeon hummed in thought. "Heaven forbids killing. If we keep him locked up in prison, it would be like we are giving him a house."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" the guard exclaimed, not quite believing what she said.

While that happened, the boy stood and was now standing in front of Konzen with wide eyes. The violet eyed man looked at the child with a bored but curious expression. "What do you want?" The child smiled, "Awesome~!" he then lifted his hand up to grab the blondes long ponytail, "You're shining! Like the sun." That comment made Konzen's eyes widen in shock. The guard stuttered out in embarrassment from the comment, "Ah! F-forgive his rudeness Master Konzen Douji!"

The next moment there was a large tuff of blonde hair in the child's hand. The poor boy didn't know what exactly happened but he sheepishly smiled, "Ah, sorry" The blonde man could feel his vein pulse on his head from his anger.

Both Kanzeon and Yuki had to stifle their laugher at the scene. Konzen then grabbed the kids head and yelled, "What do you think you were doing Baka-Saru!?" the boy tried to get out of the man's hold and yelled back, "What? Isn't it alright since I've already apologized?!"

Egan nearly pulled out his own hair out when the kid pulled the man's hair. He was going to be punished or even tortured after that incident.

"Oi, Egan," the guard stopped his meltdown at the voice of his boss, "You want us to take care of him here, don't you?"

At the question of the child staying, violet eyes looked up in curiosity but the owner continued to pull the boy's ears in punishment form pulling Konzen's hair. "We'll look after him right here," Kanzeon confirmed.

The goddess' assistant decided against it and scolded his Master, "What are you talking about Kanzeon Basatsu-sama?! You have never even grown a flower before! How are you going to keep him here?!"

Kanzeon glared at her assistant and grumbled, "You're being rude!" before revealing her true intentions, "…Who said I was keeping the kid? I will leave everything to my nephew and Yuki."

Konzen was about to decline and start yelling at his aunt but Yuki was ecstatic at the order she was given. So much so that she ran up to the child and squeezed him into a hug. "YAY! You hear that little one? You're in my care!"

Konzen was about to tell her to put the boy down until he saw her smiling with the child in her arms. Seeing her happy like that, he just couldn't bring himself to say no and break her heart. He sighed heavily, letting a small smile show on his features. His usual scowl reappearing on his face once he heard a certain giggle nearby, "Remember to name him~!" the goddess called from her throne, completely ignoring the fact she just ruined his good mood.

He was about to throw back a retort but his attention was caught by familiar brown eyes. "Can we head back? I want to feed him before he starves, since they have not fed him yet." Yuki asked with an innocent smile, clearly not noticing what was happening between aunt and nephew.

Konzen let out another sigh, "Fine. Let's head back to my office." The short woman beamed at the man before returning her attention to the small boy, "Come on little one. We will get you some food soon." Gold eyes shined at the mention of food. The child grabbed Yuki's hand and raced out while yelling, "FOOD!" over and over again. Konzen soon followed, mumbling about monkeys and death.

Kanzeon smiled as she watched them leave. When they were out of the room, she realized something, "Looks like the sun, huh? Isn't it the best compliment, Konzen?"

* * *

"Where did he go!?" a loud and very angry voice echoed throughout the palace.

"That Baka Saru!"

Yuki appeared from behind Yun Li as the blonde threw a tantrum, "Um, Master Konzen? May I ask, why you are so angry?" the temperamental blonde half glared at his secretary. He knew it wasn't her fault, but she was babying the child a little too much. He also knew the only reason she was hiding behind her bodyguard, was because he has been throwing random stuff to find the heretic child and some stuff managed to go her way. "You didn't stop him when he folded my important documents into origami! That's what."

The short woman wanted to retort but found her voice caught in her throat. He was right, but she didn't want to yell at the boy. Though she knew how important those documents were she couldn't bring herself to scold the child. Not when he looked up at her with that face. She had grown quite attached to him in the short amount of time they spent together, and she realized that he doesn't know any better. So she couldn't get mad at him for being ignorant of something's.

~Flash back~

When they had returned to Konzen's office Yuki had her bodyguard, Yun Li, get food for the child. The boy ate like there was no tomorrow. He devoured nearly ten times his own weight in food until Konzen told Yun Li to stop bringing food.

After a while, Yuki returned to her work, collecting some document for Konzen. While she was out and about, the small child would whine and complain, wondering when she would come back and play with him. Each time Konzen was getting closer and closer to his breaking point, it finally got to the point that any time the child opened his mouth Konzen would smack him.

When she finally returned Konzen asked, "What took you so long?"

"Oh I had not realized I had been gone that long. I ran into an old friend and I suppose we just got lost in catching up." She replied with a nervous laugh.

With that he replied, "Yeah well, I'll be right back. You watch the Chibi Saru for a bit. He has been whining about you for hours." And with that he left.

With Yuki's attention now on the boy she realized that while her and the grumpy blonde where talking, that the boy had made the documents she brought back into airplanes. She was about to scold him for doing such a thing until he went up to her with delight in his eyes saying, "Look at what I made! Isn't it cool?"

Looking at the hopeful face he was making, she gave him a warm smile and said, "Look at you, you are so talented. Will you show me how to make one?" and so while Konzen was out she sat with the golden eyed child folding documents into paper planes… though Konzen doesn't need to know that.

~Flash back end~

"I'll fucking kill him!" Konzen muttered darkly.

"Excuse me sir," Yun Li interrupted the murderous chants.

Konzen looked at the man standing in front of him waiting somewhat patiently for what he had to say.

Standing a head taller than Konzen, Yun Li had short wavy aqua hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a traditional Chinese soldier armor. Sword strapped at his waist, he was quite intimidating when you first glance at him. But he never said much, didn't argue or get into others business. Unless of course it had to do with Yuki. Konzen didn't mind Yun Li being around, since he was so quiet.

"It is kind of your fault," the tall man finished with an indifferent expression.

"Tch!" Violet eyes narrowed but decided against arguing with him. Instead he pointed to a servant passing by and growled out, "Go find that Chibi Saru!"

Startled, the poor servant nodded his head and ran off before he got yelled at for dawdling. What the blonde didn't know was that the child he was looking for was hiding behind a wall, almost trembling in fear at what he heard. When the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief, "Man, he's beautiful but scary. He often hits me too… I really like Yuki though. She's really nice! But her bodyguard is kind of scary..."

After a few more seconds of silence he decided to go into hiding until Konzen wasn't so angry at him anymore. He walked around the palace until he came across huge double doors. Upon entering the room he stopped when he heard a voice close by saying "Oi, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Red-Weasel-Chan: Hey guys! It's just me this time since A Dark Lullaby had to go to work when I published this chapter :3 So...**

**How's it going~? How was your weekend? Mine? Well, I spent the night at Dark's house last night...stayed up until 3 am talking about random stuff like The Walking Dead and how if I brought an Ouiji Board in our apartment she'll murder me then drown the place in Holy Water because she really hates those things -_-**

**Then before that I teased her about her obsession with monkeys and then called me an obsession...I don't know how to take that so tell me how you would react in that situation in a review! :3 Even about your weekend if you want to! I like stories so LAY IT ON MEH~!**

***thinks I did it smoothly but just causes readers to look at this note like it's stupid***

**I'll just leave you to reading since I clearly have no social skills XP**

**We don't own Saiyuki!**

Chapter 2: A New Friendship

"Oi, who are you?" a young voice echoed in the huge room the heretic child was in. The child looked to see who asked and was surprised to see another boy about the same age as himself. The boy had light blonde hair held back in a bun, a few strands strung in his face. His violet eyes reflected his own shock to see the golden eyed child. "Hey! I'm asking who you are."

The brunette child looked down in confusion, "Um.." He didn't know how to answer since he didn't know who he was either. Suddenly there were noises outside the room. The blonde cursed, "shit!" and grabbed the heretic's wrist to pull him behind the big statue in the room.

The door was slammed open by a male servant. "Are you in here Nataku-sama?!" he yelled in the seemingly empty room. "Hugh? Geez, where are you hiding Nataku-sama…" The boy, Nataku, covering the brunette's mouth chuckled evilly "Hehe, Baka!" When the coast was clear, Nataku let go of the boy he found. The brunette asked, "… Are you running away because you did something bad too?"

"It's nothing big," the blonde reassured, "A god who always scatters his ego around was taking a nap with an idiotic face. So I just drew nose hair on him." There was a few moments of silence until the heretic child burst into laughter, "Bwahahahah! That's awesome! I seriously want to see it!"

"Right?"Nataku asked like he wasn't sure until he smiled when he noticed the boy was pure in his emotion. "Right! I should have taken a picture of it! You're a funny guy! I'm Nataku. What about you?"

"Um…" the golden eyed boy looked down and started to play with his feet, "I… don't have a name yet. There wasn't anybody to give me one," the boy sadly admitted. "I'm supposed to be weird. They say because I was born from a stone, I'm 'heretic'. They said that golden eyes are bad luck so they have to 'shelter' me here."

"Hmm, I really don't know much, but that's amazing," the blonde replied with a serious expression. "Eh?" the heretic was surprised by the boy's answer. "There's only one of you in this world right? That means there isn't any substitute for you. Isn't that kind of amazing?" Nataku cleared up his response.

The two children were interrupted by the same male servant appearing by the blonde. "I've found you Nataku-sama!" the man yelled. The boy jumped at the man's voice, "Whaa!"

"You're bad jokes are too much! Please return to the main house," the servant politely but angrily ordered. "Tsk, fine." Nataku reluctantly agreed. He stood up and was about to leave when he heard, "Nataku."He turned to give the boy who said his name his attention. "Hey, can we play again?" the heretic asked with hopeful eyes.

Violet eyes were shocked but then they closed so the owner could smile, "Yeah! Later!"

* * *

"You've made a friend?" Konzen asked, slightly shocked by this news. "Yeah! He was kind of rude but, he was a fun guy," the brunette child exclaimed in delight. He finally made a new friend in this weird place and he was excited to see him again.

"That's good," the blonde man said, trying to figure out who the little monkey could have met. The only person who was the same age as the boy was-. He felt eyes staring at him which caused his thoughts to stop. Looking to his right, he met gold eyes, "What?"

"Hey Konzen. Give me a name," the brunette did not ask but nearly ordered.

Konzen was surprised, 'What's with him suddenly-.'

"I…next time I see him I want to tell him my name! I want to be properly called by a name. That's why…" the boy yelled, almost desperate to get a name from the beautiful blonde.

Unfortunately the man didn't want any part of it and rolled over on his bed and said, "Some other time."

"No! I want it now! NOW!" the little child yelled.

"Then it's Saru. I've decided on Saru," Konzen clearly made up just to try to get the boy to be quiet. Next thing the blonde knew, he was hit in the head by a pillow.

"Baka Konzen! I'm even begging you too!" the brunette whined, not facing his keeper by how mad he was.

"Bastard! Don't get so…" the violet eyed male was about to yell at the boy but suddenly said, "Goku."

The heretic child perked at the name. He slowly turned to the blonde now under his covers with a shocked expression.

"It's Goku,"Konzen repeated, "It's short and easy so that even a monkey-head like you can memorize it, right?"

Still shocked, Goku simply replied, "Yeah." After a few moments, shock soon turned into delight then excitement, "I see. I'm Goku! Hey! What does it mean?! What does it mean?!"

"Shut up! Go to sleep!" the irritate male growled out.

"What?! You're so stingy!"

* * *

"You named him?" a cheerful voice asked in an equally cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I came up with it last night. He wouldn't stop bugging me about it," an annoyed voice replied.

"Well, what did you name him?!" Yuki asked in excitement, forgetting she was picking up the mess in her boss's office.

Before the blonde could reply, his office door opened to reveal Tenpou smiling his usual creepy smile. "Well," the Field Marshal started walking to the blonde's desk, careful to step over random books and paper scattered on the floor, "Even though I haven't visited, it's gotten a lot lively."

Konzen rubbed his temples at the reminder that his office is still a mess, "You can say that."

Goku appeared in the doorway yelling, "Yuki!" but stopped when he noticed someone he's never seen before already in there. "Huh? A visitor?"

Tenpou waved at the boy, "I don't mind. Please come in."

The little brunette, excited about meeting a new person mixed with saying his name said, "Me, I'm called Goku! What about Oji-san?"

"Onii-san is Tenpou," the lazy looking male answered. "You can say that I'm an old acquaintance of Konzen. Please, call me Ten-chan."

"Yay! It's Ten-chan!" the heretic cheered with a giddy face.

"Tenpou…"Konzen growled out, not understanding why the Army guy stuck with such a weird nickname.

"You're so good with kids," Yuki commented with an innocent smile. "OH, my name is Yuki. I'm Konzen's secretary."

"Nice to meet you Yuki," Tenpou smiled back at the young woman. He was a bit confused because he knew that name sounded familiar but couldn't place where he heard it.

"So, you named him Goku?" the black haired woman brought their attention back to the little boy who was currently playing with a butterfly outside.

"A person who can 'apprehend'...'Ku', a thing that can not be seen by the eye," the Field Marshal philosophized for the group. "It's a fine name."

Konzen scoffed under his breath, "Shut up!"

Yuki suddenly hugged the little boy and rubbed her face against his, squealing, "It fits him perfectly!"

Goku just lets the woman do as she pleases, thinking he did something good with a huge smile, laughing in a goofy manner. Tenpou laughs at the interaction until he heard his old acquaintance speak.

"Don't you have your own zoo?" the blonde mentioned with a curious side glance.

"Yeah except I got three big children," Tenpou said as he pulled out a cigarette from his lab coat pocket. After lighting it and putting it to his lips he continued, "My Admiral, Amaya, has a huge temper and very brash so the other two love to pick at her to see how far she can go until she explodes."

Hearing her sister's name, Yuki halted her hugging and asked, "Aya?" but fell on deaf ears.

"She's very good at what she does but she's a bit oblivious to things which causes the Squad to baby her a bit because she's still young. She, of course, hates it and strives to show them she doesn't need to be protected," the black haired male let a small smile grace his lips at the thought since he was just as guilt for babying the violent woman.

"She sounds annoying," Konzen grumbled under his breath. He could tell he won't like this woman just by how the Field Marshal explained her.

"She has a bodyguard named Chao Li. Their relationship is...unique?" Tenpou couldn't quite place how the Admiral and her bodyguard are around each other.

"Unique how?"

"Chao Li is very aggressive, impulsive and violent. With this, he is obviously very intimidating and he uses that to his advantage to get his way but Amaya stands up to him. They bicker a lot when Amaya runs off but you can tell they care for each other even when they are at their throats."

"I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet."

"I agree. Last but not least is my General. He's a bigger child than Amaya and Chao Li combined."

"He's Kenren right? I hear he's stronger than the Fighting God that is lying around."

"Even if he's doing whatever he wants, he's a pretty sharp person. With that, there's a lot of enemies."

"Looks like even the top people in the military think he's troublesome."

"Isn't that because there's something shameful in the upper ranks?"

"You think so to?" Yuki interrupted.

Both men looked at her in slight surprise. "You actually know about this?" Konzen questioned.

"Yeah. When I go run errands, I hear people gossiping about how the upper ranks are planning something," the kind woman replied like it didn't matter.

Her boss didn't seem to think so because he gave her glare and yelled, "And you didn't inform me?!"

Yuki flinched at the tone and tried to explain, "I-I thought it wasn't important!"

"Hos is this not important?!" the blonde male argued.

His secretary didn't know how to respond. She honestly thought it was just gossip going around that wasn't true. She was a bit conflicted on how to reply next.

"It's not just that. I feel something suspicious about the large number of troops going off to war these days," Tenpou said in a serious tone.

"Oh," Yuki stopped her silent treatment to look at her guest, "Do you know why they are sending so many troops to war?"

The Field Marshal shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know the full details. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for a while my sister Amaya had been receiving requests to join a group that have been assigned to fight in the war. She never told me why they requested her though or why she refused. She only told me that they wanted her to go," the black haired woman explained.

Tenpou was shocked at this bit of news. He never heard his Admiral say anything about being requested to join the troops in the war. "I never knew about this," he mumbled out.

"I thought they requested her because her violent personality would benefit the front-line," Yuki gave her opinion but knew she had no idea what terms to use...especially in front of a Field Marshal.

"That would make sense but in this Upper World, where a war doesn't occur, and death doesn't exist, a military was made to punish those that disrupt the peace and order. A war is originally there to penetrate one's own ideals," the laid back male explained then sighed, "Complaining to you two won't do a thing. I'll come back again."

The young woman was about to ask why he was so tense about the situation but decided against it. She knew very little compared to the military man.

"Tenpou," Konzen called out to his old acquaintance who was about to leave, "A Marshal is supposed to be higher in rank than the General and the Admiral. Why are you letting yourself be an adjutant?"

Tenpou simply smiled and said, "I don't like to stand out."

Goku suddenly appeared by the Field Marshal, "Hey! You're going home Ten-chan?"

Tenpou beamed at the little boy, "Yes, goodbye! See you again!"

"Goodbye Tenpou!" Yuki also waved at their guest, "OH, please tell Amaya hello for me."

"Of course!" the black haired male replied, his huge smile still on his face.

Konzen just watched the interaction with a scowl as he thought, '_Don't you stand out enough?'_ Even with his scowl, the blonde thought back to what his old friend said. He knew that weird movements were starting to come out at a place where his eyes couldn't reach.

Something hit him. Was Tenpou purposely making the General and Admiral whirl and stir the upper ranks?

* * *

"Fighting God Nataku Taishi! Forward," a man next to the emperor was sitting yelled in the quiet area.

The huge group of people that gathered for the occasion started to mumble under their breath as the blonde boy walked to where he was instructed.

"It's Nataku-sama's appearance," one voice could be heard in the crowd.

"I can't believe that conceited brat is a fighting go," another voice said in disgust.

"I heard he defeated a monster that was ten times his own height with one hit," the third voice said in amazement.

"He has the strength of an ogre!" another exclaimed.

"It's suspicious considering from whose stomach he was born from," a middle aged man insulted. He was then grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth to silence his scream.

"Say things you want with a bigger voice," Kenren said quietly so he wouldn't cause a ruckus.

The elder man was about to attempt to scream again but a young woman appeared in front of him with an evil smirk.

"Or else nobody will hear your pathetic voice," Amaya finished, giving a look that promised pain if he attempted to do anything else.

The boy finally made it in front of the emperor and bowed on one knee to show respect. "Nataku, the reason I called you is nothing else..." the emperor started but was interrupted by the boy he was talking to.

"The nose hair is still vaguely there," Nataku pointed out with a dull expression.

"Shut up!" the elder growled out, "In this case, let's just wash off your cute prank. I'll order you into a serious mission. Go to Gekai. One has been eating the people through his personal desire, and disrupting the order there."

People around the area quietly listened, not expecting their emperor to give such a mission to the boy.

"Your mission is to subjugate the Dai Youkai, Gyumaou. That man is powerful enough to be called a destructive God. However, if pitted against you, he wouldn't last a second. You'll go, won't you?" the emperor asked like the Fight God had a choice.

Nataku just looked at the old man in distaste. He knew these bastards just saw him as a murder doll. He hated them all and that's why he promised to never become an adult like them.

"Understood," the boy bowed his head to show he knew what to do.


End file.
